Pindus Zwervus
History Early live (54-37 BBY) As a child Pindus was sold into slavery by slaver Henk D'nar to the Jabba the Hutt. After Salacious Crumb won him in a game of chess from Jabba he freed the young slave if he promised to keep working for Jabba. After years of working for the hutts as a janitor he got enough money and at the age of 17 he bought himself ship called the Bezem. Politcian (37-31 BBY) In 37 BBY Pindus left Jabba's palace on Tatooine and traveled to Coruscant and got interested in politics. In a couple of years he managed to become the first representative of the League of Janitors in the senate. He did everything in his power to make the live of a janitor easier and cleaner. Untill the new chancellor, Palpatine decided janitors did not need their own senator in the senate and friendly asked Pindus to leave the senate building. Pindus refused and the jedi had to carry him out. The separatist alliance (31-26 BBY) After being treated so rude by the Republic. Pindus decided to join the growing group of Separatists lead by Count Dooku. Thogether with the Techno Union, Banking clan and Trade Federation the League of Janitors started the construction of a droid army on Geonosis. When the droid army neared it's completion the Trade Federation wanted more power then the League of Janitors so after a meeting with Dooku the League lost all it's power in the Separatist Alliance but in return the Trade Federation offered them jobs across the galaxy. The listening post (26-23 BBY) The Trade Federation stationed Pindus at a listening post that was under construction and that would be used in the coming war against the Republic. In 23 BBY the listening post was finished and was brought under the command of General Grievous. . Terrostic attack (22 BBY) In the first months of the year 22 BBY Republic had found the listening post and send jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka to destroy it. Pindus had enjoyed his years of working on the ship. He was good friends with some magnaguards and with astromech R3. One day Pindus went to the shop to get some new soap and when he got back the listenining post was destroyed... no one remained. When Pindus learned the jedi were behind this he sworn to get his revenge on them. Hater of the jedi (21 BBY) Recruiting a group Pindus soon started looking for some like minded jedi-haters and contacted them to meet him on a remote planet in the outer rim. A lot of famous jedi haters joined him. Together with the assasins droids he had created from the remains of the magnaguards and R3 he believe this group was unstoppable. Untill he found out one of them had contacted the jedi council. He begun to realize the jedi had learnt of his plot and sent spies to solve the problem. Finding the spies Pindus tasked the group with finding those spies while he perfected his already perfect plan. But they soon found out it wasn't an easy task. Every time they voted for one spy to be arrested (killed) by Pindus and his droids. This had to continue untill they were sure they found all spies OR untill there were only 2 left. Because that was the amount he at least needed for his plan. Final arrest Four days later Pindus Boba Fett and Nuvo Vindi, two of the remaining haters, chose to arrest Pre Visla. After a fair duel... that didn't end very fair Pindus killed Visla and his plan could begin. Attack on the tempel While the jedi were busy celebrating Windu's brithday party, Pindus, Boba and Vindi infiltrated the jedi temple. They killed some clones on their way in but nothing special happened. When they reached the room were Pindus planned to plant Dr. Vindi's blue shadow bombs they were ambushed by Yoda and Captain Hersenloos. They managed to kill Hersenloos and his men and were about to kill Yoda untill Boba attack them and killed Vindi. Boba was a spy! Defeat Pindus ran out of the room but Boba chased him. With the help of Darth Maul's legs and Sev's helmet he defeated the janitor and cut him in half. Everyone believed him to be death... Return (19 BBY) "I once was the senator of the League of janitors. I was destined to become... so much more. But is was robbed of that destiny by the jedi, and by Boba Fett Then you must have your revenge Yes we shall start with revenge!" Pindus and Kaas Zwervus Two years later Pindus brother Kaas Zwervus found the beaten janitor the soap world of Schoonmino. And he helped him gather a new group of jedi hater to get his revenge on the jedi order and Boba Fett, who lived on his self established a Mandalorian outpost on the planet Mustafar.